Agent Emrys
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Secret Agent AU Written for Camelot Drabble May to July 2015
1. Introduction

Merlin is a secret agent. Now his new assignment is to be the valet to the Pendragon Prince.

This was written as a series of one shot and ficlets in response to weekly prompts from Camelot Drabble Community on LiveJournal from May to July 2015.

1\. The New Mission (engaged/release)

2\. One Less Complication (song prompt)

3\. Welcome to Camelot, Agent (sunset)

4\. The Prince's Secret (moonlight)

5\. It Happens Every Spring (spring)

6\. The Perfect Ruse (Picnic in the sun)

7\. A Moment of Hesitation (Truth)

8\. Consequences of Love (Writer's Choice)

9\. In Threes (inevitable)

10\. Search for More Questions (search)

11\. The Spreading Mystery (impassive)

12\. Mission Accomplished (I'm here)


	2. The New Mission

**Summary:** Secret Agent Merlin Emrys is not pleased to get his new assignment.

 **Prompt:** 158 engaged/157 release

 **The New Mission**

Merlin walked around the corner and released the fireball in his hand. He ducked back around the corner just in time to avoid a fireball coming straight toward him.

"Damn!" Merlin whispered as he looked down at the white dinner jacket he was wearing. There were scorch marks and some blood splatter on one of the sleeves. "I just had this cleaned."

"You have no wear to go." The man called out and sent another fireball Merlin's way.

"Why do they always say that?" Merlin whispered a spell and disappeared in a swirl of air.

Merlin reappeared in a back alleyway three blocks away. He went to a black sports car and got inside. He sped off and headed to headquarters.

Merlin drove up to a wall in the alley off the docks. He blinked his headlights at the wall. The wall opened up and he drove right in. He pulled over into a parking space with his name on it.

"Merlin, it's about time you showed." Gaius said as he appeared in the doorway of the stairwell. "The Director has a job for you."

Merlin took off his dinner jacket and threw it into the front seat of the car. "Every time I hear that I regret the fact that the director engaged my services."

"It wasn't like you had much choice. He threatened to kill you." Gaius said with a smirk.

"What does he want me to do this time? International espionage or foil some super villain threatening to run the world?" Merlin grinned with anticipation.

"The Director wants you to be the Prince's valet." Gaius said with a smirk.

Merlin scrunched his face. "You're joking. I am a sorcerer not a handmaiden."

"Merlin, I'm sure it's a temporary job until the next time the world needs saving." Gaius chuckled. "It's not like you don't know how to wash socks."

"So while the Prince is engaging my services you and the Director will be doing what? Muddling by?" Merlin walked up the stairs.

"I guess we will have to." Gaius said. "Try not to look so excited, Merlin."

"Right." Merlin said as he punched in the code on the keypad next to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Merlin! There you are!" Director Leon Walsh called out to him. Leon always had a smile on his face right before he ruined Merlin's mood.

"I hear that I will be the valet of the younger Pendragon." Merlin said. "Please tell me that Gaius has been in the ale again."

"Nope. The King himself called and asked for our best man. The Prince needs a valet that can also act as a bodyguard. I told him that I would send you over as soon as you finished your current assignment." Leon put his arm around merlin's shoulders. "There is one catch."

"Oh?" Merlin knew there would be a catch. There was always a catch with the Royals.

"You can't tell the King or anyone that you have magick." Leon said. "If you are found out he will execute you. Uther Pendragon is funny like that."

"You mean mental." Merlin said.

"He's the King. He can be as mental as he wants to be." Leon said. "Go over to the castle first thing. They will be expecting you."

Merlin looked at Leon. "I guess I have no choice in the matter then?"

"Not one scrap of a choice." Leon said. "You never do."

"And my other responsibilities? What about them?" Merlin asked.

"You are hereby released from them until further notice." Leon said. "Oh! You will need to leave the car here. The Prince thinks you are some poor bloke from the country."

Merlin glared at the Director. He didn't say a word.

"Well, have a good time with the Prince." Leon slapped him on the back and went into his office.

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Why do I get the feeling that I will hate this mission?"

"Give it a chance. You may get on well with the Prince." Gaius said.

Merlin dropped his keys on the table and pulled out his mobile to call a taxi. "I think I hate it already."


	3. One Less Complication

**Summary:** Agent Freya Lake makes an unexpected visit but things don't go the way she expects.

 **Prompt:** 159 Song prompt - "Time of our lives" by Tyrone Wells.

 **One Less Complication**

Merlin walked into his flat and saw Freya sitting on the sofa waiting for him. She was dressed in her black leather cat suit. He assumed that she had just come from finishing up her mission.

"Hi Merlin. How did your mission go?" Freya patted the sofa next to her.

"It's done." Merlin threw his jacket and bag in the chair. "That's the important thing. I thought you were going to be in Prague for another week?"

"Yeah that was the plan but I sort of messed up. The ambassador I was supposed to protect was killed in a car bomb and I couldn't stop it." Freya played with the ends of her hair then looked up at Merlin. "The director put me on leave. He said I need to get my head straight before I go back out into the field."

Merlin sat down next to her. "What are you going to do while you're on leave?"

"I thought, we could just spend some time together. Maybe talk about our wedding plans." Freya put her head on his shoulder.

"Freya … I have to go on another mission as soon as I shower and pack. I can't stay." Merlin stroked her silken hair with his hand before pulling her back to look at her. "From the sound of things, this is going to be a long one."

"We can just elope now and I could go with you to help out." Freya looked up at him hopefully.

"No. This isn't the kind of thing where I can take you with me." Merlin said. Freya…

"What is it, Merlin?" Freya could tell there was something wrong. "You're scaring me."

"I think maybe we should call off the wedding." Merlin said. "We can't have a marriage when we are constantly saying hello and goodbye in the same day."

Freya pulled away from him and sat on the end of the sofa. "You don't love me anymore?"

"I do but I think our timing is always off. This life we lead … it's not for settling down. I will always think of you fondly and cherish everything that we have had but I can't see a future for us." Merlin said as gently as he could.

"I understand." Freya said as she pulled off her engagement ring. She reached out for Merlin's hand and put the ring in his palm then closed his fingers. "The director said this would happen when he heard that we got engaged. I didn't want to believe him. I suppose he was right after all."

"If you ever need anything Freya, all you have to do is ask. I will be there to help out if I can. You will always have a place in my heart." Merlin said. "Please believe that."

"Merlin, answer one question for me." Freya looked at him. "Is there someone else?"

"No. It's just our work and the timing." Merlin said with a soft smile. "I have always had the best time with you. Maybe someday when we leave this life, we can come together again."

"Yeah maybe someday." Freya said. She got up and walked over to where her long black trench coat was draped over the chair. She put it on and tied the belt. "Good luck on your new mission, Merlin. Stay safe."

"I will. You do the same." Merlin smiled at her. He stood up and went over to her. He kissed her soft and slow. "I love you, Kitten. I always will."

"I always love it when you call me 'Kitten'." Freya pulled away and walked to the door. She looked back one last time before she walked through it.

Merlin looked down at the ring in his hand. "Someday I will be dead and all of this will be forgotten. Sorry Kitten. I just don't want you to be my widow."

Merlin dropped the ring into a vase by the door and went to prepare to be the Prince's valet.


	4. Welcome To Camelot, Agent

**Summary:** Merlin arrives at Camelot and finds an unexpected vision in the sunset

 **Prompt:** 160 Sunset

 **Welcome To Camelot, Agent**

Merlin arrived in Camelot right before the sun was about to set. He pulled the beat up car that he was driving into the parking area behind the main house. He got out and glared at the offensive thing. He wished he had his black sports car and not the pile of junk that was sitting there.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out as he came out of a door below the turret. "Where have you been? The King has been waiting for you."

"I had car trouble." Merlin glared at the car again. "I will have to thank the Director for that."

"Come on boy. Don't dawdle. Uther Pendragon is not a patient man." Gaius waved him inside and led him through the castle to the King's chambers.

"Does the Prince know that I'm coming?" Merlin asked.

"He was told that he was getting a new valet but he wasn't told that you would be his bodyguard as well." Gaius said. He stopped at a door and knocked.

"Enter!" A voice from the other side of the door called out.

Gaius opened the door and went to stand in front of the desk with merlin. "Sire, the new valet has arrived."

Uther Pendragon looked up at Merlin and frowned. "This is who the Director sent to protect my son? He doesn't look able to take care of himself much less my son. Tell the director I want someone else."

"Sire, he is our best." Gaius said.

"I'm stronger than I look, Sire." Merlin said. "If you give me a chance I can show you how well I'm suited for the job."

"Two weeks. If you can keep him from getting killed for two weeks then you can stay." Uther looked back down at the documents on the table. "Dismissed."

"Um … you wouldn't happen to know where the Prince is at the moment would you?" Merlin asked. He shifted on his feet when the King looked up at him with a glare.

"He's in the pub. As soon as the sun sets, he goes to the pub to get drunk and flirt with the serving girls." Uther said. "I will expect you to get him out of that habit and a few other ones that aren't good for him. Dismissed."

Merlin and Gaius left the King's chambers and started to walk down the corridor. Suddenly, Gaius pulled him aside.

"Merlin, you have your job cut out for you. Don't let the King down or else you may lose more than your job." Gaius patted him on the shoulder. "The pub is in the lower town. It's called The Rising Sun."

"As if this wasn't already the worst assignment I have ever had." Merlin said. "Now, I get to sober up a drunk and debauching Prince. Just tell me one thing, Gaius. What did I do to the director to make him so angry that he would give me this assignment?"

"Who better than a reformed drunk and debauching agent to reform a drunk and debauching Prince. Uther needs him cleaned up by the time of his arranged marriage. You better get started. You only have a few weeks." Gaius chuckled as he walked down the corridor away from Merlin.

Merlin sighed. He went out a side door and asked one of the guards where the pub was exactly before going to the lower town.

He was a few blocks away from it when he looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was bathed in the last flickers of the sunset. The light almost seemed to dance around her in joy. He stood still as she came closer.

"Hello." Merlin said as she was a few feet away. "I'm Merlin."

"Out of my way, Merlin. I am late for my supper with the King." The woman said as Merlin blocked the path.

"Your friends with the King?" Merlin's heart sank.

"I am his daughter, Morgana." The dark haired woman eyed him suspiciously. "How is it that you don't know who I am?"

"I'm new here." Merlin smiled at her. "I was just hired to be the prince's valet. The King said I might find him at the pub."

"I just came from that nasty place. He is in there all right. Good luck. You will certainly need it." Morgana said as she brushed past him.

Merlin inhaled the sent to orange blossoms as she passed. He watched as she made her way up to the main house.

"Maybe this assignment won't be as bad as all that." Merlin smirked.

He waited until she disappeared into the main house before continuing on his way to the pub.


	5. The Prince's Secret

**Summary:** Merlin finds out that the Prince is keeping a secret.

 **Prompt:** 161\. Moonlight

 **The Prince's Secret**

Merlin entered the pub. The place was dirty and it smelled of stale ale. It didn't seem the place that a Prince would frequent.

When he looked around and saw the golden haired Prince with a group of Knights. The Knights at the table were already pretty drunk but the Prince was sober as a monk. Somehow that didn't go along with what he had heard about the Pendragon Prince.

Merlin was curious but he had a job to do. He walked up to the table and cleared his throat. "Arthur Pendragon? I am your new valet, Merlin Emrys."

The Prince stood up and looked Merlin up and down. he sneered at Merlin. "Valet? I have six pairs of boots that need cleaned and polished. You had better get busy."

"The King also suggested that I stay by your side. He believed you need a chaperon." Merlin folded his arms and looked annoyed. "From the looks of your friends, I think he may be right."

"Did he now?" Arthur sighed. "Bloody hell. I haven't had a nanny since I was out of the nursery."

"It looks like you have one again." Merlin grinned. "I hope he pays me better than he did your nanny."

"Fine!" Arthur pushed past Merlin and headed for the door. "We will just about that."

Merlin followed him out the door.

Arthur headed to the main house with Merlin on his heels.

Arthur burst into the Kings office. "I don't need a nanny. I am a grown man and I can protect myself."

"I didn't say you needed a nanny." Uther looked up from his work. He saw Merlin by the door. "He's a valet and your bodyguard not your nanny. He won't be wiping your nose and cutting up your dinner. Although right now you seem to need a nanny. Arthur, just don't try to slip away from him or I'll put you both in a cell. Now leave me."

Arthur nodded and left. He went to his room.

Merlin walked in the room and sat down. "Now that that's settled, we should talk. Do you mind explaining why everyone says you a lush and a womanizer?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arthur said as he looked out the window. Arthur's shoulder suddenly tensed as his back was to Merlin.

The moonlight washed over the town. Arthur watched as a figure of a woman walked across the front steps and down the walk.

The figure turned and looked up at the window where Arthur was standing. Dark curls fell down her back as she looked up. The moonlight made her look almost angelic.

Merlin walked over to the window and followed Arthur's line of sight.

"Pretty. Is she waiting for you?" Merlin asked.

"Not exactly." Arthur said. "I'm supposed to meet her at her home."

"Now I get it. You go to the pub and pretend to drink and flirt with the bar maids then slip out to meet her." Merlin nodded. "Tell me. She isn't the one you're supposed to marry, is she?"

"No. She's Guinevere Leodegrance, my sister's ladies maid. We are in love with each other." Arthur shook his head to her. "But none of that matters now."

The woman nodded and turned away. She continued on her way home.

"Listen mate. I'm sorry about all this." Merlin said. "I'll help you anyway I can."

Arthur looked surprised. "You want to help me? Why?"

"I was in love once. I just broke it off with her." Merlin said. "If I can help you get what I couldn't then I'm going to do it."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur held out his hand to Merlin.

"Happy to help." Merlin shook his hand. "Now tell me about this woman the King wants you to marry."

"Her name is Elena and she's a bit of a mess. We knew each other as children. It would be like marrying my sister." Arthur made a face. "My ugly sister."

"Yeah. I saw the pretty one." Merlin grinned.

"Oh?" Arthur looked at him and a crazy thought popped into his head. "You help me marry Guinevere and I will talk to Morgana about going out with you. Although, why you would want her is beyond me. She's getting a little long in the tooth, if you ask me."

"Whatever you need My Lord." Merlin smirked.


	6. It Happens Every Spring

**Summary:** Every spring an attempt is made on Arthur's life. This year is no exception.

 **Prompt:** 162\. Spring

 **It Happens Every Spring**

"Merlin! Wake up!" Gaius shook the snoring young man.

Merlin opened his left eye and looked at the older man. "What?!"

"There has been a threat against the Prince's life. You need to go handle it." Gaius said. "It seems like every spring some new nutter comes out of the woodwork."

"If this happens every spring, why doesn't the King just send him away or something?" Merlin got up and started to get dressed.

"He tried that a few years ago. Arthur nearly got his head blown off." Gaius paused. "He probably shouldn't have sent Arthur on a hunting trip."

Merlin made a face. "Now who's the nutter?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. "Better not let the King hear you speak like that."

"Right. What's the threat supposed to be?" Merlin asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"The note said the Prince will blow up at the polo match." Gaius glared at Merlin's cheeky grin. "As in explode."

"I'll check his kit and tack. If there are explosives in any of that I will take care of it." Merlin walked into the sitting room with Gaius on his heels.

"Do you know how to disarm bombs?" Gaius gave him a doubtful look.

"Yeah. I was top of the class." Merlin bragged. "I can disarm just about anything."

Merlin picked up an apple from the bowl on the table and shined it on his sleeve.

"Then you better get started. The match is only a few hours from now." Gaius practically shoved him out the door.

Merlin glared at the door after it practically slammed on his arse.

"Of course I know how to defuse a bomb I'm a bloody secret agent. I'm not an idiot." Merlin mumbled as he headed for the Prince's rooms.

Arthur looked up as Merlin came in. "Nice of you to show up for work, Merlin."

"Where's your polo kit? I need to check it for explosives." Merlin looked around.

"Hmph. Must be spring. It's over there in the cupboard. It was just cleaned." Arthur pointed to a door.

Merlin took it out and laid it on the bed he looked over every inch. There wasn't anything there. He checked the helmet and the padding. Still nothing.

"Well?" Arthur stood looking at Merlin. "Did you find a bomb?"

"No. I need to check your tack." Merlin looked at the Prince. "You'd better come with me. I need to keep you in my sights."

Arthur rolled his eyes and went with Merlin to the stables.

Merlin checked the saddle and the rest of the Prince's gear and found nothing.

"Are you sure they said it was going to happen at this match?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. We've checked everything but ..." Merlin had a sudden inspiration. "Where is your horse?"

"You mean pony, as in polo pony." Arthur corrected him. "Hubbard is over there."

"Hubbard? What kind of name is Hubbard?" Merlin chuckled as he headed over to the horse.

"He looks like a Hubbard." Arthur shrugged. "How do you think they would get a bomb in my horse? He's a really picky eater."

"I don't know." Merlin ran his hand over the chestnut gelding. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have him swallow it."

"There's only two ways in since he's a he and all." Arthur said.

Merlin went to the back of the horse and raised his tail. There was a wire hanging out of the horses arse. "Nice. Well I can add that to my list of things I never want to see again."

"How are you going to get it out?" Arthur looked upset. "You aren't going to kill him, are you?"

Merlin looked at the Prince and swore he saw his bottom lip quiver just for a second.

"Stand back Arthur! This will get a little messy." Merlin looked around and found what he needed. He turned on the spigot for the hose and walked to the horse. He put the hose in the horse's anus and waited.

Merlin didn't have to wait long. An explosion of water, bomb, and shit came out of the horses arse.

Merlin caught the bomb as it came out and quickly defused it. He looked at Arthur with a grin. "Hubbard might not feel up to it today after all this."

Arthur hugged the horse's neck. "Thanks. How did you know how to do that?"

"If I tell you then I'd have to kill you." Merlin winked.


	7. The Perfect Ruse

**Summary:** Merlin hatches a plan to get him out of his mission early.

 **Prompt:** 163 Picnic in the sun

 **The Perfect Ruse**

Merlin pushed around the food on his plate. Calling Gaius' cooking food may be a bit of a stretch but Merlin was trying to eat it. The thoughts in his head weren't helping.

"What's on your mind?" Gaius asked after watching Merlin for a few minutes.

"I was thinking that if I could enchant some amulet or something with a protection spell then maybe it would keep Arthur safe and I could move on to a new mission." Merlin said.

"Why would you want a new mission? This one is easy." Gaius said as he reached fro the bread. "I dreamed of missions like this when I was an agent."

"I wouldn't call it that easy so far. Neither would poor Hubbard." Merlin chuckled.

"Hmph. So how are you going to get Arthur to wear a piece of jewelry?" Gaius asked.

"He wears jewelry. He wears rings." Merlin said as he gave up trying to eat and pushed his plate away.

"You're going to enchant his wedding ring! Merlin, that's brilliant. His bride will be bringing his ring with her. It will be on display. You can enchant it then." Gaius smiled.

Merlin thought for a moment then shook his head. "That's a great idea but that wedding is never going to happen."

"It had better. That is the most important part of your mission, Merlin." Gaius stood and picked up their plates.

"Look. I know that's what the King wants but it's not what Arthur wants." Merlin finished his tea.

"It doesn't matter what Arthur wants. He has to obey the King." Gaius put the plates in the sink. He turned and looked at Merlin. "How do you know what Arthur wants?"

Merlin got up. "I just do. I better go haul Arthur out of the pub and put him to bed."

"Merlin. Be careful. You don't want to go against the Pendragon King. He will kill you." Gaius was more serious than Merlin had ever seen him before.

Merlin shrugged and grabbed his coat as he left.

Merlin walked down into the village toward the pub. He caught sight of a figure trying to keep to the shadows. When a cloud in front of the moon moved Merlin could see that it was Arthur.

Merlin followed Arthur to a small cottage. He was surprised to see Arthur take out a key and unlock the back door.

Merlin knocked at the front door. He smiled when the dark haired Guinevere opened the door.

"Let me in. I know he's here." Merlin said. "I have to talk to you both."

"Let him in Guinevere. He won't give us away." Arthur said from somewhere in the cottage.

Guinevere let Merlin in and looked around before she closed the door.

"What are you doing here, Merlin? Are you trying to get us caught?" Arthur growled.

"No but I have an idea to get you married. If my plan works everyone will get what they want." Merlin said.

"Except my father. He wants me to marry Elena." Arthur reminded him.

"But you don't want to." Merlin said. "He shouldn't force you to do what you don't want to do."

"He's the King or have you forgotten." Arthur heaved a sigh.

"Just help me find wedding rings and a minister who is a bit blind." Merlin pleaded.

"I have my parents' rings." Guinevere said.

"Father Timmons in Dovetown is blind as a bat." Arthur said.

"How well does he know either of you?" Merlin asked.

"I've never met him." Guinevere looked at Arthur

"He saw me once during Processional but I didn't speak and it was at a distance." Arthur told him.

"Perfect. Meet me at the stables at dawn. We'll go to Dovetown and get you married." Merlin grinned.

"Excuse me but we need two witnesses." Arthur glared at him.

"Morgana will do it." Guinevere said. "I can ask her in the morning."

Arthur looked at Merlin and grinned. "Oh that will be just perfect."

Merlin blushed and Arthur laughed.

"I have one question. How are we going to get away? We need an excuse." Guinevere looked at them both with her hands on her hips.

"We'll say we're going on a picnic. I'll get the kitchen to make up a basket." Merlin shrugged.

"You want me to say I'm going on a picnic …. with my sister." Arthur made a face. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"You could say that you want to spend some time with her before you're too busy with your wife. Not a lie by the way." Merlin said.

"Morgana would never be on board with that ridiculous story." Arthur said.

"I will explain it to her." Guinevere said. "She knows how I feel about you and with Elena looming over our heads, we have to do something."

"If she doesn't go for it we'll get caught. Father will kill you and him." Arthur said. He pointed at Merlin.

"I can make her see the sense in it." Guinevere said. "Don't worry."

"I had better get you back. Do you mind if I take the rings now. I'll keep them safe until morning." Merlin smiled at Guinevere.

Guinevere went to a box on the mantle to get them. She passed Merlin two silver bands.

"Thanks" Merlin turned to Arthur. "Can you act drunk?"

"I do it all the time." Arthur scoffed.

"Let's go." Merlin put the rings in his pocket. "You better use the back door."

"Right. I'll meet you on the corner." Arthur said.

Merlin and Arthur met on the corner. Arthur leaned on Merlin like he was drunk all the way to his room.

Merlin came back to Gaius' rooms. He headed straight for his room. "He really had a snoot full tonight. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Merlin." Gaius eyed him suspiciously.

Merlin went into his room and closed the door. He put the rings on the table and held his hand over them and chanted until they glowed.

Merlin picked them up and smiled. "They're perfect."

He put them back in his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

The next morning Merlin was putting the picnic basket in the boot of the car when Morgana showed up.

"So, are you the idiot behind this farce?" Morgana said.

"Yes that would be me." Merlin smiled and shut the lid of the boot. "Thanks for helping out."

"If we get caught, I will make sure you die slowly and very painfully." Morgana looked him up and down before getting in the car.

Arthur and Guinevere came out of the stables.

"She likes you Merlin. She only threatens people she likes." Arthur gave him a cheeky grin. He and Guinevere got in of the car.

Morgana got in beside Arthur. She looked at him. "You have straw in your hair. Could you not wait just a few more hours?"

Merlin chuckled as he got behind the wheel and sped off to Dovetown and the 'picnic' that was a wedding.


	8. A Moment of Hesitation

**Summary:** The happy couple hesitates because of the possible consequences of their actions

 **Prompt:** 164\. Truth

 **A Moment of Hesitation**

Merlin pulled into the little church yard in Dovetown. He looked at Arthur in the rear view mirror.

"Ready?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Arthur leaned forward and touched Gwen on the shoulder. "Guinevere, are you ready?"

Gwen nodded. "I suppose I am. We had better hurry before we lose our nerve. This may be the only chance we get but I'm still worried what will happen when we get back to Camelot."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked. "I thought you wanted to marry me."

"The truth is I'm not sure we should do this. I mean elope." Gwen said. "I want to marry you but Uther will kill me. He will call it treason or something to make it sound good but he will kill me none the less."

"I won't let anyone die." Merlin said. The truth was once they put on their wedding rings no harm could befall them but Merlin wasn't about to tell them.

"He'll kill you too." Gwen looked at Merlin. "He'll probably kill you first for helping us."

"Bloody hell!" Morgana laughed. "The only one he won't kill is Arthur. He can't kill him. He's the bloody prince."

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Arthur was confused. "Why are you laughing? You're only making things worse, Morgana."

Morgana laughed again. "I don't have any idea why I'm laughing."

Merlin knew it was fear that was making Morgana laugh. He had the same reaction more than once.

"If you want to call the whole thing off, we can head back now." Merlin said. His hand was poised to restart the engine. He gave them the option but he knew they weren't going to take it.

"No. I want to before it's too late." Gwen said. "Elena will be in Camelot soon. It would be too late then."

Arthur opened his door and got out. He opened Gwen's door and helped her out.

Morgana put her hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin felt her hand shaking. "Wait. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Merlin looked back at her.

"Did Uther hire you to kill me?" Morgana asked. "I know you're not really a valet. You have a gun at your waist. I saw it when you put the basket in the boot. Is that why you are here? Is that the real reason we are away from Camelot?"

Merlin decided to tell her the truth. "No. He didn't hire me for that. He hired me to clean Arthur up and get him ready to marry this Elena. We are here because I could see that it wasn't what Arthur wanted."

Morgana looked relieved. "Thank you for being honest with me. Not everyone is."

"With you My Lady? I will always be honest." Merlin winked. He got out of the car and opened Morgana's door.

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said softly.

Merlin followed her to the chapel where Arthur and Gwen were waiting.

Merlin watched Morgana through the ceremony. He wondered if her heart had truly softened to him or she was just playing a part. He would have to wait and see if the truth would come out in the end


	9. Consequences of Love

**Summary:** As Arthur and Gwen face the consequences of getting married, Merlin is about to face the consequences of his own love life

 **Prompt:** 165 writers' choice

 **Consequences of Love**

When Merlin took them back to Camelot, Uther was waiting for them. Uther had men waiting at the stables to bring the four of them to his study. Merlin knew that there was going to be trouble in store for all of them.

Uther had the guards escort Arthur and Gwen into his study. Merlin and Morgana were detained in the anteroom.

Morgana plopped down in one of the plush chairs to wait.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Merlin asked.

"If Elena had a brother, I'd say I was about to get married. Thankfully, Elena had the good sense to be an only child. That's good news for me at least." Morgana slumped in the chair. "You? He's probably going to kill you."

"Thanks." Merlin sat down next to her. "He won't kill Gwen will he?"

"No." Morgana frowned at the door. "I don't think so. Arthur would never forgive him. Arthur may even kill him. Love is a strong emotion, Merlin."

"I know and it can get you in a lot of trouble." Merlin said as he looked at Morgana. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. His name was Olwen. He was a Knight. He was killed in a challenge of mortal combat. I don't think I will ever love again." Morgana shared.

"You can't know that." Merlin said. "Someone may come along and surprise you."

"Like you, Merlin? Morgana looked at him.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe. Do I surprise you Lady Morgana?"

Morgana scowled at him and opened her mouth to answer.

Just then the doors opened and gwen and Arthur came out. They looked a little shaken but they were holding hands.

"Well?" Morgana asked.

Arthur shrugged. "He gave us his blessing. He was angry but he knew there was nothing he could do now that we were married."

"Send in the Lady Morgana and Arthur's valet." Uther called out from inside his study.

Two guards grabbed Morgana and Merlin and hauled them into Uther's study.

"Everyone out and close the doors." Uther shouted. He waited until they were alone then he stood up and walked to Morgana.

"You knew that the marriage between Arthur and Elena was vital to the security of the kingdom but you let Arthur and your ladies' maid get married anyway. What were you thinking, Morgana? You weren't thinking, were you?"

"I was thinking that Arthur should be able to marry who he chooses and not some mess of a girl that we played with as children. Arthur thinks of her as his sister not as a woman he would marry. Honestly Father, I hear she is even more awkward now. You can't possibly want grandchildren with that affliction, do you?"

Uther sighed and turned to Merlin. "This was not your assignment. You were to sober him up and get his ready to marry the Princess."

"Sire, I didn't need to sober him up because he was already as sober as a priest. It was all an act." Merlin said. "He wasn't interested in marrying this Princess Elena but he was interested in marrying Guinevere. I just helped him get what he wanted. Are you going to kill me?"

"No but I am going to have a talk with the Director about you." Uther said. "You can go back to whatever it is you do. I don't want you in my kingdom a moment longer." Uther sat down and waved his hand at both of them. "Get out!"

Merlin and Morgana left the study. They stood in the anteroom staring at the door to the study then they looked at each other.

"Director?" Morgana asked. "You aren't an ordinary valet are you?"

"No. I'm an agent in the secret services." Merlin said.

Morgana looked him up and down. "I suppose that explains the gun."

"Yes." Merlin looked at her. "You can't tell anyone what I am."

"You're a valet." Morgana said with a smirk. "What is there to tell?"

"I better go pack up and get going." Merlin nodded to her and went off to Gaius's chambers.

Merlin was expecting a lecture from his old friend but Gaius wasn't there. He was surprised by what he found sitting on his bed.

"Kitten!" Merlin smiled at Freya as he walked into his room. "What are you doing here?"

"The Better question is: what are you doing with the Lady Morgana? Is she the reason you broke it off with me? How long has it been going on, Merlin." Freya got up on her knees and gave him a look that made him shiver.

"I just met the Lady Morgana. You know that's the truth. What are you doing here?" Merlin asked again.

"Well, I was going to kill you but I think I may have to kill the Lady Morgana instead." Freya stood up and put her finger under his chin. "You've been a naughty boy, Merlin. Very naughty indeed."

"Freya wait…" Merlin never finished his sentence as Freya disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn! I never should have taught her that one."

Merlin ran to the Lady Morgana's chambers. He burst in the door and found Morgana holding a black cat on her lap.

"Morgana! Put that cat down and come here behind me." Merlin pulled his gun from the holster.

"Merlin, it's just a cat." Morgana said. "I think it's sweet."

"Do what I say! Please!" Merlin insisted.

"Fine." Morgana stood up and put the cat in the chair then she looked at merlin. "See it's just a …"

Freya shifted form and grabbed Morgana from behind. She held a knife to Morgana's throat. "Coming to her rescue? I thought there was nothing going on. Now I will just have to kill you both."

"Now Kitten, we can talk this out." Merlin said gently.

"There is nothing to talk about." Freya said. "And don't call me Kitten anymore. I'm not your Kitten. I'm not your anything."

Morgana glared at Merlin. "Really Merlin. You break her heart and then try to make moves on mine? Idiot."

Merlin frowned as he followed Morgana's eyes down to her hand. He could see a fireball starting to form.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. Morgana has magick!


	10. In Threes

**Summary:** Merlin must save Morgana but then two more problems arise.

 **Prompt:** 166\. Inevitable

 **In Threes**

Merlin looked Freya holding Morgana at knife point and realized he had to make a choice.

He had to expose his magick. There was no other choice.

"Morgana relax. Freya won't hurt you." Merlin said.

"Ha. That's what you think." Freya said. She griped Morgana tighter.

"She has magick Merlin." Morgana said. "Of course, she's going to hurt me."

"Trust me, Morgana." Merlin said.

Merlin watched as Morgana snuffed out the fireball that had started to form. She gave him a curious look.

"Freya, you don't want to do this. You don't want to kill anyone." Merlin said.

"Yes she does. She wants to kill you for breaking her heart." Morgana said. "Just let me go and I'll help you."

"You don't love him?" Freya was surprised at that.

"I don't even like him that well." Morgana said.

Freya laughed. "I don't believe you. Merlin is a real charmer. He can get any woman to fall for him."

"Hmph. Maybe, if you're a desperate spinster with a biological clock that's just about to go off." Morgana shrugged. "I don't fancy him."

Freya laughed. "I like her. She's funny."

Merlin took a chance while Freya was distracted. He whispered a spell and Freya dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" Morgana asked as she looked at Freya on the floor. "Did you kill her or did she faint?"

"I have a question before I answer that. Does Uther know you have magick?" Merlin asked.

"No. You aren't going to tell him are you?" Morgana asked nervously.

"No because I just used magick to knock her out." Merlin said. He leaned down and checked to make sure Freya was just asleep. He started going through Freya's pockets.

"What are we going to do with her?" Morgana asked. "She has magick Uther will kill her if she stays."

"I'll take her with me when I leave." Merlin told her. "You know Uther will find you out. It's inevitable that you will be discovered. You should leave this place."

"I know but I don't know what to do." Morgana said.

Merlin pulled out a photo from Freya's pocket. "Well, now I know why she's here."

"Why?" Morgana asked.

Merlin showed her the photo. "Uther brought her here. She's her to kill Gwen."

"So much for giving them his blessing." Morgana smirked.

Merlin put Freya over his shoulder. "I better get her out of her. You need to let Arthur know what we found."

"I'll tell him." Morgana said. "Where are you going?"

"Back to headquarters." Merlin smiled. "It's been fun, Morgana."

"Don't be a stranger, Merlin." Morgana smiled back.

Merlin waved as he left her room.

Merlin put Freya in the boot of his car and went to collect his things from Gaius' rooms.

"Where have you been? The Prince married a serving girl. That wasn't who he was supposed to marry, Merlin." Gaius said when Merlin came in.

"I know. I drove them to the chapel. Freya is in the boot of my car. Uther brought her here to kill Gwen. I knocked her out and I'm taking her back to headquarters." Merlin told him.

"The Director will not be happy about all this." Gaius said.

"I know but you have to keep an eye on Gwen. Uther will try again and I won't be here to save her." Merlin reminded him.

"I will but Uther would be a fool to kill her now." Gaius said.

The warning bell started to sound.

Merlin and Gaius looked at each other and knew that there was more trouble in Camelot than that of Uther's making.

"Now what?" Gaius groaned.

The door burst open. Merlin and Gaius was surprised to see Morgana walk through

"Merlin, the King is dead. They just found him. He was poisoned. It was in his wine." Morgana said.

"Sounds like a woman's hand." Gaius said. "Women usually use poison."

"It wasn't me or Gwen. We have been gone all day." Morgana said. "There aren't any other women who could get that close to Uther."

"That's not entirely true." Gaius said. "It could have been … no she wouldn't have. How could she even get the poison to do it?"

"Who is it, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"I can't. I swore an oath that I would never tell." Gaius said.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other then back at Gaius.


	11. Search for More Questions

**Summary:** The search for Uther's killer ends with more questions.

 **Prompt:** 167 Search

 **Search for More Questions**

Arthur sent the Knights out to search the grounds and the main house for intruders. He knew that the person that poisoned Uther was probably already far away but he had to try to find them at least.

Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius caught up with Arthur in the King's office. They found Arthur leaning against Uther's desk looking at his father lying dead on the floor. It was obvious that Uther had been poisoned.

"Gaius, can you tell me what kind of poison they used?" Arthur asked.

"I will have to examine the goblet and do some analysis." Gaius picked up the cup and looked at it. "There is something stuck inside the cup. I'll let you know what it is as soon as I identify it. From the looks of the King's body, it was fast acting."

"Who could have done this?" Morgana asked as she knelt down next to the king's body. She stroked her father's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Father's mistress is my guess. I know they had an argument last night. The whole east wing of the house heard it." Arthur said. "I have the Knights searching for intruders but I am going to pay a visit to Nimueh myself. Come with me Merlin?"

Merlin nodded.

"What about Father?" Morgana asked as she stood up.

"Gaius will take the body to his lab for now." Arthur said. "I sent Gwen to my rooms. I suggest that you join her there, Morgana. There are several Knights guarding her."

"Arthur, I need to tell you something. Your father must have known about Guinevere before today. He sent someone to kill her. I have the assassin in the boot of my car." Merlin said.

"Why is the assassin in the boot of your car?" Arthur asked. He thought it was a strange place to put an assassin.

"She threatened to kill Morgana and me." Merlin said. "She is my ex fiancé. I found Guinevere's photo on her with instructions to kill her in one of her pockets."

Arthur looked at Merlin and shook his head. "I don't want to know about your love life. Put her in a cell and I'll deal with her later."

"Arthur, she has magick. Strong magick." Morgana said. "The cell won't hold her."

Merlin gave Morgana a surprised look.

"The truth is I have magick too. I used my magick to overpower her and Merlin was going to take her to his headquarters." Morgana said. She held out her hands. "I guess you are going to have me taken to the cells too now."

Arthur looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. "Morgana, I have known you have magick since we were children. I'm not putting you in a cell. I know you didn't choose to have magick."

"Oh good. The dungeon smells worse than the stables." Morgana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go to my rooms and stay with Guinevere." Arthur said. At least, I will know you both are together and safe."

Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek and rushed out of the room.

"What are you planning?" Merlin asked.

"I am going to do a room to room search of this entire house until I find that traitorous bitch." Arthur said. "I told father that she was trouble but he didn't believe me. He trusted her. She has been his mistress since my mother died."

"Sire, may I also request a search of Nimueh's rooms." Gaius said. "It may help to identify the poison."

"Send one of the Knights." Arthur said. "You have to identify the poison and prepare my father for burial. Merlin lets go."

Merlin followed Arthur out of the Kings office to search for Nimueh. They didn't have to search very hard they found her straight away.

Nimueh stood in the anteroom waiting for Arthur. She didn't even look nervous as she waited.

"Arthur. Or should I say Sire?" Nimueh curtseyed. "Are you looking for me?"

"Yes." Arthur looked at her and wondered why she was so calm. "Why did you kill my father?"

"To keep a secret of course." Nimueh smirked.

Merlin groaned inwardly. The people in this bloody kingdom were more mental than he thought.


	12. The Spreading Mystery

**Summary:** Merlin's assignment isn't quiet over yet.

 **Prompt:** 168\. Impassive

 **The Spreading Mystery**

Nimueh smirked at Arthur as he had her taken down to the cells.

Merlin tapped him on the shoulder. "Shouldn't you integrate her now? I mean, I heard about your dungeons and they are not as secure as you may think." Merlin gave Arthur a look.

"I need to meet with the Council and then I have a coronation to prepare for." Arthur said. He sighed deeply. "Seriously, how am I going to sit impassively through that when my father is dead and I haven't had time to mourn him?"

"You're the King now. You can do whatever you want." Merlin said.

"So you would think. I can't show weakness not even at the death of my own father. I have to go to the council chambers. Don't you have some business to take care of in the boot of your car?" Arthur said.

"Right! I'll be back as soon as I can to help you with the investigation. Well unless you don't want me to." Merlin looked hopeful.

"Fine. Hurry up." Arthur waved as he walked away.

Merlin went down to the stables and checked the boot of his car. Freya was still asleep. He got in and drove as fast as he could to headquarters.

Merlin took Freya out of the boot and carried her over her shoulder into headquarters. He sat her down on one of the wing chairs in the parlor.

Leon was waiting there for him when he arrived. "Emrys, not only did you fail to get the Prince married to the right woman but the King was killed right under your nose. What do you say for yourself?"

"I did the best I could with that lousy assignment and I have to get back and help Arthur find the person that killed his father." Merlin said. "Freya is under a sleeping spell. You might want to put her collar back on so she doesn't shift on you and get away."

"Why was Freya in Camelot?" Leon asked.

"She was there to kill the woman that the Prince, sorry King did marry. Oh and she was angry that I broke it off with her and she came to kill me but then she decided to kill the lady morgana as well. I had to put her under a spell to get her back here." Merlin looked pleadingly at Leon. "She needs some help."

"She was a great agent until you two started to fool around." Leon said. "I should have put a stop to it then."

Merlin stared impassively at the Director.

"Don't you think you should take some responsibility for what has happened to her?" Leon asked.

"Yes but I don't have time to do it now." Merlin said. "I'm taking my car and you can have that piece of junk back."

"Where are you going?" Leon asked. "I have another assignment for you."

"I just told you. Camelot." Merlin said over his shoulder as he left the parlor. "That other assignment will just have to wait."

Leon went to the lab and got the collar that kept Freya from shifting and put it on her before she came to. He looked at her and sighed. Love makes people do stupid things.

Merlin arrived back in Camelot to the sound of the warning bell. Gaius met him at the stables with a furrowed brow.

"Let me guess Nimueh escaped the dungeon." Merlin said as he got out of the car.

"Yes and I discovered the poison was enhanced with magick. There was a vial of it in Nimueh's rooms." Gaius told him.

"That must mean that Nimueh has magick." Merlin sighed.

"Yes Merlin, it does." Gaius said. "Arthur wants you to track her down and bring her back."

"I should go to her room. I need something of hers to do a locator spell." Merlin said.

"There is no time for that." Gaius pulled a silk scarf from his pocket. "With this work?"

"Yes." Merlin sighed as he took it. "Do you have any idea what the secret is, Gaius?"

Gaius shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I swore an oath merlin. I can't say."

Merlin shook his head. He realized it wasn't going to be as easy to get to the bottom of all this as he thought.


	13. Mission Accomplished

**Summary:** Merlin had saved the day. Sort of.

 **Prompt:** 169 I'm Here

 **Mission Accomplished**

Merlin followed the scarf into a cave near the house. "Nimueh, are you in here?"

"I was expecting Arthur to come for me not his valet." Nimueh walked out of the shadows and threw a fireball at him. "But I'll can kill you too."

Merlin caught the fireball in his hand and snuffed it out. "Doesn't look like you are going to kill me today."

"You have magick! How is that possible?" Nimueh actually looked afraid. She started to look around for another way out of the cave.

Merlin smiled. "What is the secret you killed the King to protect? Tell me."

"Why should I tell you?" Nimueh asked as she tried to move away from him.

"Because I could just use my magick on you to make you tell me but that would very be unpleasant." Merlin conjured a fireball in his hand. "How is it going to be?"

"Fine. Do it but then Arthur will never know the truth. He will never know what Uther and I did to his mother." Nimueh said.

"What did you do to my mother?" Arthur said as he walked in the cave. He glanced at Merlin with the fireball in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "I see that Merlin here has you cornered. You have no choice but to reveal the secret."

"Merlin is but one sorcerer. He cannot kill me before I kill you, Arthur Pendragon." Nimueh threatened.

"He's not alone." Gaius said as he walked in.

"Gaius?" Nimueh laughed "You are so old you wouldn't remember a single spell to kill me. I'm a priestess of the old religion. I'm no match for you."

Morgana stepped from Gaius. "But is only one of you and three of us."

"You don't have magick. Uther would have known. He would have told me." Nimueh's went wide as Morgana conjured a fireball.

Gaius stepped in front of Arthur and conjured a fireball as well. "Sire, you should leave. We will handle this."

"If she knows how my mother died, I want to hear it." Arthur said.

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Maybe you should tell him."

"That's not the secret I was keeping. I was sworn to never tell Uther liked to wear ladies undies. Damn." Gaius sighed. "Well now he knows that."

"That wasn't what I was expecting." Merlin grinned.

"So that's why my silky undies got stretched out." Nimueh shrugged. "I just the maid did it in the wash."

"Please! We already knew that bit. The whole Court knows it." Morgana sighed dramatically. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh! Right. Arthur's mother." Nimueh shook her head to clear the image of Uther wearing her panties. "Well the truth is I killed her. He wanted a son and I used magick on Igraine to get him one. It killed her."

"A life for a life." Merlin said. "The balance of life and death must be maintained."

"Right. It's what Merlin said." Nimueh waved her hand at Merlin.

All three sorcerers raised their fireballs.

Nimueh put both hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"You had magick and he didn't kill you?" Arthur asked. "He kills everyone with even the slightest suspicion that they have magick. Why not you?"

"I had him enchanted of course." Nimueh rolled her eyes. "Even Gaius saw that coming."

"She's right Sire. I did see that coming." Gaius said sheepishly.

"Do you know who was responsible for the assassins coming after me every spring?" Arthur asked.

"Oh that was me. I hired them. I thought with you and Uther dead, I would take the throne and rule this kingdom." Nimueh explained.

"What about me?" Morgana asked. "If they are dead, the throne comes to me."

"I was going to kill you too." Nimueh said. "After you named me as your heir. All it would have taken was a simple manipulation spell. Well, it would have if you didn't have magick. Can I go now? I've told you everything."

"Kill her." Arthur commanded.

All three fireballs hit Nimueh at once. There was nothing left of her but a pile of ash.

Arthur looked at all three of them. "I suppose you want the ban on magick lifted right now."

"Well. Now that you mention it, that would be nice." Merlin grinned.

"I'll go get it done." Arthur walked out of the cave.

Merlin took Morgana by the hand. "You would make a great agent. I never heard you coming and that fireball was really sexy."

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana kissed him on the cheek.

Merlin put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Bet you would look smashing in leather. Or even better, out of it."

"I'm still here!" Gaius said.

They looked at Gaius and laughed.

Back in the main house arthur threw his arms around Gwen. "Its over Guinevere. We are free."

"Thanks to Merlin." Gwen smiled. "Maybe we should name our first child after him."

"I wouldn't go that far. I'll just lift the ban on magick. That should make him happy." Arthur grinned. Gwen didn't need to know he had already promised to do it.

Gwen smiled. "We could always name our second child after him."

"Guinevere!" Arthur laughed. "Fine! Maybe a horse."

"You are going to need a new polo pony." Gwen said. "Poor Hubbard won't come out of the barn after he had the bomb up his bum."

Arthur laughed. "I'll tell him it was your idea."

Gwen laughed.

Back in the cave Merlin and Morgana were kissing each other breathless.

Gaius made a face. "I'll just go then."

Merlin and Morgana didn't even stop kissing as he left.


End file.
